Hot Bands
by BrownEyedMonster
Summary: Sin and Sith are world famous bands so Tsunade decided that they go on a world tour and make a collaborated CD but the feelings between sasuke and sakura are ALWAYS denied so what do their friends do? set them up ofcourse! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Sin and Sith are the hottest girl and boy band that entered the country's music industry, thing is… their managers kakashi and Anko HATE EACH OTHER! Tsunade thought of ending feud buy putting them in one big world tour

DISCLAIMER: don't own naruto

Hellow! This is my first fic ever so please read and review. Please tell me if you like it or not flames are welcomed and ideas are well appreciated oh yeah! And sorry if there are grammar problems I am REALLY in need of a beta right now ENJOY!!

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo

* * *

Right now sin and sith are having a concert sin is having theirs in konoha coliseum

**All I ask is for your attention **

**It's so simple so hear me out**

**I'm so longing for your affection**

**I hope your listening right now!!!**

**I'm waiting in the classroom**

**Beside your locker I'll be there**

**Look around you and then you will see**

**There's no one out there like me….**

Then after that last song the concert was over

"Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"The concerts over! Were heading back to the bus and rest"

"Don't be so sure"

"Huh?"

"We still have a concert tomorrow with sith"

"ooohhh yeah" A/N this was naruto and neiji conversing

"hn"

"what a tragic concert it is"

"why"

"backstage all were gonna hear is the screaming"

"of the fans?"

"no of kakashi and anko stupid"

"oh yeah"

Then the bus finally came they were hurrying because it's an 8 hour drive to get to sand city and their first concert with sith is gonna happen there.

**With sith**

**You're just a boy**

**And I don't need you**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**I have moved on haven't you heard**

**I don't regret one word**

**He was the greatest boy**

**he made me into a toy**

**He wasn't good enough for me**

**And now he is gravellin**

**For me to come back to him**

**But I don't believe in second chance**

Then after that last song the concert was over

"ughhh! I am so sleepy!"

"me too"

"me three"

"not me"

"WHAT!!" ino, tenten and hinata shouted

"I.AM.NOT.SLEEEEPYYY"

"but it's already 2 am"

"whatever"

"you better sleep"

"why?"

"we have a concert AGAIN tomorrow at sand city with sin"

"are we supposed to hate them?"

"yep"

Then they laughed and laughed then the bus came to a stop in front of them. They climbed and changed their clothes and went to bed.

**xXx**

In the morning their alarm woke them at 10:00 am hinata, ino and tenten woke up immediately ino threw a pillow at sakura

"stop throwing stuff"

"then wake up"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

"good now- oooffff"

The bus suddenly stopped

"what happened!"

"the breaks are tightly screwed" the driver explained. then sakura went to her closet and took out a pants type jumper and a lime green hat which she wore backwards

"come on tenten"

She tugged tenten who was wearing the same but didn't have a hat they went To the side of the bus which is facing the road to fix the breaks. Sakura took out a Screwdriver and tightened the screw unfortunately sin was just passing by and they Saw them so they stopped the bus and sasuke and neiji went out since the others were still asleep

" bus problems?"

"why do you care? Shouldn't you hate us and laugh?"

"actually we are going to" then after three seconds of silence

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the two boys laughed thier asses out

Then sakura and tenten gave the two boys evil death glares and started to climb back up in their bus. while sasuke and neiji stayed there for a while.

"well i've never seen this part of sakura before" neiji said before leaving sasuke and climbed back at the bus

_but I have to admit she does look kinda hot…what the hell am i thinking get a hold of yourself sasuke she's the ENEMY! _A/N got this from sponge bob then sasuke went back to reality and went back up the bus

Naruto woke up because he heard neiji and sasuke laugh

"why are you outside and laughing like maniacs?"naruto asked

"you won't believe this but we saw sakura and tenten fixing their bus" neiji replied

"wish I could see a picture of that" naruto said

"lucky for you I took one shot" shikamaru said

"lemme see" naruto was trying to get a grip of the digital camera that shikamaru was holing then it snapped sasuke

"what the hell are you thinking taking a picture like that?"

"just thought you migh want to take a better look at who you are underestimating" shikamaru replied in a for-your-information tone

"here" he handed naruto the digital camera

"wow!!! Sakura looks damn hot in the picture" naruto was wide eyed at the different sakura in the picture.

"she can fix cars,motors and buses! she is so unbelievable" naruto was still amazed.

**xXx**

they're already in front of the hotel and they Went to the lobby and checked in…neiji was curious if sith already arrived

"excuse me did sith already checked in?"

"yes sir they checked in 5 minutes earlier"

"aa"

Then the lady gave them their keys they had 2 rooms. They went to the

Elevator and when the door opened they saw sith

"where are you going?" naruto asked

"sound check and rehearsals…oh and kakashi's looking for you guys" sakura said

"thanks" naruto said

"no prob" before bidding good bye

then the girls went to the coliseum

"I thought we hate sin?" ino asked

"naruto's my friend so he's accepted" sakura replied

"how bout uchiha?" tenten asked

"one word...BASTARD"sakura then reminiced he accident on the road

"anyway sakura, sasuke is staring at you awhile ago on the road" tenten said jokingly

"yah and neiji was making out with you while sasuke's staring at me" sakura said with a very sarcastic tone

"don't be so sarcastic sakura"tenen said and then punching sakura at rhe arm

"oh yeah like Uchiha Sasuke will ever like me" she said and grinned

"but he really stared at you" tenten said

"it's because he haven't seen me in those clothes" sakura said

"and neither have I seen neiji in pajamas" tenten said then the 2 laughed their hearts out, them the car stopped

"were here" the driver said

"thanks" they all thanked him and went out

Then the girls went to the stage and looked around they saw Anko and she looked quite getting impatient so they approached her

"ok girls its time for rehearsals"she finally spoke

"what song?" they asked

"how bout greatest boy?"she suggested

They took their place at the stage and the staff gave them their instruments

**TIME SKIP!! A/N you'll know the song later at the concert**

"that was great girls" anko complimented them

"thanks"

"ok its sin's turn to rehearse so go to the fitting room and try on your clothes" anko pointed them to the direction then sith went to the fitting room where they were given direction to

"that song's my favorite one" tenten said

"I know! Its kinda punk rock and sorta senti" ino replied

"wow! Our clothes are soo coool!" sakura exclaimed

xXx

With sin

They arrived at the coliseum and went inside they saw sith perform their mouths dropped becase they never thought that sith was really that good.

"they play good" naruto said

"uhuh" shikamaru replied while eyeing the blonde haired girl

"their song is cool too" neiji finally spoke up and looked at the drummer which is tenten

"hey sakura projects plays and sings good" sasuke said while staring at sakura's 2 angry emerald eyes

"hey guys your late" kakashi finally broke their trance

"sorry we are caught into traffic" naruto made a quik cover up A/N yeah like that'll happen!!!

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED Flashback

_They were about to enter the car when_

"_hey look its sin!!!!!"_

"_aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

_Fan girls were runnin like there's an autumn sale in a mall_

"_guys…….RRRUUUUNNNNN!!!!"_

_Sin ran all through out the lobby then they went inside a __janitors closet_

"_hey guys why don't we pretend to be janitors so we could sneak Out_" A/N sound familiar? Yep I got the plot from "catch your wave" music vid by click 5

"_for once you had a_ _great idea naruto…ok guys lets do it" sasuke said_

_They took a janitors clothes and mop and then went out the snuck In the car _

"_coliseum step on it"_

_Then they were away from those freaky girls_

End of flashback

"ok your turn to play since they're finished rehearsing" the stage manager said

"what song?" they asked

"hear me out" kakashi suggested

"1…2…3"

**TIMESKIP! YOU'LL KNOW THE SONG LATER IN THE CONCERT**

"ok guys go to the fitting room and try your clothes for tonight"

"alright"

Then they went to the dressing room and tried different kinds of clothes After an our of fitting Sin and Sith were called to have a dress rehearsal with their new song that they were supposed to sing together

"alright guys, lets try your new song"

**TIME SKIP!!A/N you'll know the song at the concert**

"that was great you guys!"

Then the girls exited the coliseum. They saw Anko just arrive

"sorry girls I had a meeting with Tsunade she said that you would have a world wide tour with Sin Because you 2 would introduce your mixed album which is half yours half theirs and the ending song is i know which is sung by both bands"

"damn!" tenten exclaimed

"what is it tenten?" ino asked

"sin and sith together?" hinata finally had the courage to speak

"yes so?" sakura said...then they finally ge it

"shit!...sin and sith together is Kakashi and Anko together" ino, tenen, hinata and sakura said in unison

"oh yeah…how'd you put up with that Anko?" Sakura asked

"I'll manage don't worry about my personal feuds, worry about your concert later… oh and for Preparation for your tour you will not have a hair dresser nor make up artist later so please tell me You know how to fix yourself…" A/N ok anko was not pleading it was more of praying

"hell yeah!!! I'll have people to experiment on!!" ino jumped fo joy

"oh no oh no please don't make ino put make up on us please please please please please" sakura begged anko

"sorry sakura" anko was feeling a litte pitty for the girls

"OH YEAAHH!!" now ino was really jumping

Sakura tenten and hinata made a look at ino but eventually they gave up

**xXx**

"come on sakura!" ino was already shouting

"no!" sakura still was hard headed and refused to wear the clothes ino picked

"why won't you wear it!" ino asked

"ano uhm because!" sakura was trying to grasp whatever comes first on her mind but nothing came

"because?" ino asked

"I look ugly in it!" sakura finally got an answer

"you look hot in it come on wear it!" ino begged

"no!" sakura was STILL hard headed

"alright if you won't wear it then nobody will…I'll just pick another one…oh how good you'll look in this…too bad you won't consider it…even for me your bestest friend" ino was already pouting

"ino…I" sakura finally softened

"too bad! Nobody want to consider anything I advise them to wear!" ino started her drama

"ino" sakura was now really soft

"oh how good you'll look in this" and still ino was doing drama

"INO!" sakura shouted

"what?" she asked

"alright" sakura whispered

"you'll wear it?"ino asked

"its because of your stupid ino drama" sakura finally gave up

"YEAH!!" wow mood swing too fast

"Sakura!" hinata and tenten shouted

"what! Ino drama won't leave me alone!" she answered

"that's how ino drama really works" hinata answered

Ino made sakura wear a body fitting camouflage x back and brown cargo pants with matching nike rubbershoes

"hey tenten! Your up!" ino finally finished with sakura

"ok girls I hope your all ready concert starts in 2 hours"

"oh no! I'm just about to start to fix tenten" ino started to get worried

"don't worry you got lots of time"

"ALRIGHT!" then ino quickened her pace

**xXx**

"ok girls your up!" the stage manager called tham

"ok LETS ROCK THE HOUSE DOWN!" sith cheered and exited their dressing room

They went to the stage and saw everyone was cheering and shouting and howling at their presence

"ok guys we got a full house lets do our best" ino gave two thumbs up

**He was a boy**

**I was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious**

**He is a jock**

**And I was impressed**

**What more can I say**

**He wanted me **

**I'd never tell I secretly wanted him as well **

**He was the greatest boy**

**he made me into a toy**

**He wasn't good enough for me**

**And now he is gravellin**

**For me to come back to him**

**But I don't believe in second chance**

**Then I realized**

**He was serious**

**I made him feel what he felt for me**

**And now we are more than close**

**He was the greatest boy**

**he made me into a toy**

**He wasn't good enough for me**

**And now he is gravellin**

**For me to come back to him**

**But I don't believe in second chance**

**3 weeks from now**

**I suddenly feel**

**That I wasn't important anymore**

**I threw his stuff**

**But I didn't cry**

**I decided to end it all**

**I call up my friends**

**They already know**

**They thought that I'm crying the hell out of me**

**I was feeling so great**

**I feel so light**

**I realized it was so stupid of me**

**He was the greatest boy**

**He made me into a toy**

**He wasn't good enough for me**

**And now he is gravellin**

**For me to come back to him**

**But I don't believe in second chance**

**Sorry boy but you missed out**

**Well tough luck I hate you now**

**Get a girl who'll toy with you **

**Then you'll know how I felt too**

**Too bad that you couldn't feel**

**Feel the pain inside of me**

**Then I learned from my mistakes**

**This is how the story ends**

**You're just a boy**

**And I don't need you**

**Can I make it anymore obvious**

**I have moved on **

**haven't you heard**

**I don't regret one word**

**He was the greatest boy**

**he made me into a toy**

**He wasn't good enough for me**

**And now he is gravellin**

**For me to come back to him**

**But I don't believe in second chance**

**You were the greatest boy**

**You made me into a toy**

**I left you because of that**

**You taught me how to love**

**But that isn't close enough**

**You will pay for what you did**

**You were the greatest boy**

**You made me into a toy**

**I left you because of that**

**You taught me how to love**

**But that isn't close enough**

**You will pay for what you did**

After half of the show sith was already done and it was already sin's turn

"you girls can go around sand just come back after 2 hours since your next Performance is in the song "life" which is at the near end of the show"

"thanks anko" sakura said

"alright" she replied

"wait" enten suddenly exclaimed

"what?" anko asked

"did you put some spies around WHICH! Will record our every move with a Camera?" enen asked

"no why would I do that?" anko was quite confused

_how he hell did she know that?_

"nothing! It just sounds cool"

"bye girls!"

"bye!" they all said in unison

"phew!" then Anko made a 10 way phone call

"ok guys don't let them out of your sight and record EVERY SINGLE MOVE THEY MAKE alright"

"you girls better not be into trouble with the cops especially you 2 ino and Sakura" she spoke

The 4 sped out of the concert hall and to the basement, they took sakura's Car and went out.

"sakura?" ino called sakura's attention

"hmm?" she replied minding the road

"remember the time when we were chased by cops here in sand?" she asked

"how could I forget?" she replied

"you think they remember us?" ino got worried

"nah!" sakura didn't expect it

"w-why w-what h-happened" then hinata got nervous and her started stuttering

"ino's rival had a party here so we crashed it then she called her guards which were cops so We went to my car and they chased us, we thought it was fun so we do it again so now we are Pro's in this kind of thing" sakura explained

"really? Why didn't you call me? I wanna experience that" tenten exclaimed

"lets make trouble" ino suggested

"ino" sakura spoke

"yes?" ino asked

"hinata's with us, if she gets involved neiji will so kill us" sakura started to refuse when hinata cut her

"n-no d-don't w-worry"she said

"you sure?" sakura asked

"y-yes" hinata assured sakura

"alright!" ino exclaimed

"so what trouble shall we cause?" then ino started thinking then sakura sighed

"your plan must keep us alive not like the last time" sakura said

* * *

So do you like it? Do you not like it? Tell me and I'll improve promise and PLEASE REVIEW i will really appreciate it and ideas are welcomed

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo


	2. in full trouble

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciated the suggestion and hope you like this second chapter and I can't update on the 3rd week of Feb. cause its our 4th quarter exams for the graduating level and even if I want to sneak in a chapter I cant cause I have to concentrate or else its summer school for me the horror!! anyway… ENJOY! Oh and ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINES TO ALL!

Pinky101: Hear Me Out and Second Chance

XoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

WITH ANKO

"those girls are gonna cause trouble" Anko said with worry

"hey Anko what are you watching?" Naruto asked

"the girls" Anko replied without looking away from the screen

"what are they gonna do?" Sasuke asked

"whoa! Sasuke your first sentence with me hearing it all! Your mom would be so proud of you!" Naruto joked

"shut up" Sasuke hissed

"that's what I'm afraid of" Anko said with more worry

WITH THE GIRLS

"ok think, think, think!" Ino was really trying hard

"I'm just going somewhere" Sakura asked

"lets go then" Tenten suggested

The girls went to a museum of old artifacts; Ino was very curious if this one mask when she touched the mask it fell

"O.M.J" Ino said A/N: this wasn't a mistake Ino really said OMJ out of worry

"INO!!!" Sakura, Tenten and Hinata said in unison

"don't worry nobody-" Ino tried to look at the bright side but before she could continue the guard entered

"you!! Your gonna come with me!" the guard shouted

"formation B" then the girls ran outside

"INO! TENTEN! HINATA! FORMATION B! TENTEN, INO! YOU GO TO THE LEFT HINATA AND I WILL GO TO THE RIGHT GET ANY CAR BUT DON'T GET OURS LETS MEET AT THE PARKING OF THE COLESIUM!" Sakura explained

"ALRIGHT SEE YA THERE!" they bid good bye but before that

"TENTEN I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO START A CAR WITH WIRES RIGHT?" Sakura asked

"YEAH!" Tenten replied

WITH ANKO AND THE OTHERS

"have you forgotten that you and Sasuke do that lots of times too" Neiji stated

"oh yeah! You remember once we saw Sakura-chan and Ino riding on a black convertible with 5 cops chasing them while we had six" Naruto said while reminiscing the past event

"hn" Sasuke was really focusing on the T.V

'I have to admit Sakura is good at chases' he thought

**Good! Now admit you like her**

'alrigh- what the hell are you?'

**I am inner you doofus!**

'I do not like Sakura she is just a fellow musician to me'

**Tell it to your files**

What files?

**Likes and hates file**

**Likes: Hates:**

**1 Sakura Fan girls**

**2 tomatoes cooking**

**3 bar hopping bonta-kun bad experience**

**4 causing trouble interviews**

**5 sleeping waiting**

'I don't know what your talking about'

**Comon! Admit it I know you like sakura **

'Now I know why I'm silent in the outside'

**Why?**

'Because I'm an annoying noisy freak inside'

"Sakura! What are we gonna do now?" Hinata asked

"trust me…can you ride a motor?" Sakura said

"y-yes" Hinata said while stuttering, Sakura knows that if Hinata stutters she's really scared at the moment

"alright we are approaching another black motorcycle and I'll back flip there we split and meet At the parking like planned" sakura said

"but-" Hinata was unsure whether it was right to do such thing or not

"it's the only way" Sakura said

"how will I lose them?" Hinata asked

"call me and I'll tell you what to do" sakura said while preparing herself

"a-alright" Hinata said

"lets change" Then Sakura went carefully at the back and now Hinata was driving Sakura stood and took off her shoes

"are you ready Sakura?" Hinata asked and focused on the road

"ya" sakura replied

Then at the right timing Sakura back flipped then landed perfectly on the seat fortunately it has the keys so she started the motor then she zoomed away she heard her phone ring

'this is probably Hinata' she thought

"hello? Hinata?" she answered

"sakura" Anko said in a deep voice

"oh Anko! Hehehe why'd you call?" sakura laughed nervously

"just checking on you girls" Anko said making up an excuse

"sorry can we talk later I'm in the middle of something" sakura thought of a good excuse

"just be sure you don't put yourselves in DANGER" Anko emphasized

"alright hehehe" sakura again laughed nervously and put her phone away and again it rang

"hello?" she answered

"i-it's me Sakura" Hinata said

"Hinata! Ok where are you headed?" sakura was relieved that it was Hinata who called her

"I'm approaching a lake" she answered

"great now accelerate" sakura said and finally she spotted Hinata and approached her

"what!" Hinata said with disbelief

"accelerate" Sakura said with a serious tone and Hinata did what she's told

"and if you 1 feet away turn left" Sakura directed

"alright" Hinata agreed since she really had to trust sakura since she was the professional there then sakura saw that she had 1 left because she lost 1on the way then a few minutes she saw Hinata and accelerated

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted when they were near enough

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted back and smiled, she was so happy she wasn't alone anymore

"okay we have 1 more to go and let's go" Sakura said

With Anko

"hey! Were back" Ino and Tenten said in unison

"Sakura and Hinata aren't here yet" Neiji informed them

"I'll call her" Ino said

With Sakura

Sakura heard her phone ring again

"hello?" she answered

"where are you it's me Ino" Ino said

"we have 1 more" Sakura replied

"make it-what the hell!" Ino exclaimed

"what?" sakura asked

"they're recording us and we can see you!"

"ya I know-uh oh!" Sakura closed the phone and her eyes widened

"Hinata…" she whispered

"ya" Hinata replied

"U turn…NOW!" sakura shouted a the top of her lungs

They both u-turned and the police car exploded because there was a planted bomb on the wall and if touched it will explode then one piece of the car was flying and it flew to Sakura's side and ripped part of her top and she bled not that serious

"oww! Shit! They really want to kill us in the process? lets go Hinata" said sakura relieved that she only had a wound and not a fracture

"alright" Hinata said and she was very happy that they were safe and nothing else mattered

Then sakura quietly sung a chorus which Hinata can clearly heard

**They say that teenagers scare**

**the living shit out of me**

**they could care less **

**as long as someone'll bleed**

**so darken your clothes**

**or strike a violent pose**

**maybe they'll leave you alone**

**but not me**

"My Chemical Romance is the best band" Hinata commented a/n hell yeah your right!

"yeah I kow!" sakura said while humming the tune

"you know Sak I admire you for being so brave as in I have never see you so courageous like that a while ago" Hinata complimented

"thanks some people say that to….MOTHER FUCKER!!" sakura suddenly shouted

"what!?! What is it?!?!" Hinata asked and looked at where sakura was looking at

"a scary looking cat?!!?!" sakura pointed at the black cat with yellow eyes

"I take it back" Hinata said with a sweat drop at the back of her head

"why are you scared of a cute cat?" Hinata asked and they continued their ride

WITH ANKO AND THE OTHERS

"you know Sak I admire you for being so brave as in I have never see you so courageous like that a while ago" Hinata complimented

"yeah Sakura a while ago was so brave!" Naruto said

"hn" Sasuke said it meant: yah I know you've said that a million times now

"even Shikamaru was wide awake just to see what they'll do" Kakashi said

"that's my sakura brave and strong" Anko said while wiping a fake eardrop

"thanks some people say that to….MOTHER FUCKER!!" sakura suddenly shouted. Then everyone almost jumped off their seats even the camera men almost blew their cover

"what!?! What is it?!?!" Hinata asked and looked at where sakura was looking at

"a scary looking cat?!!?!" sakura pointed at the black cat with yellow eyes. Then everyone sweat dropped

"yeah soo courageous" Kakashi said sarcastically

WITH SAKURA AND HINATA

"hey were here" sakura said

"thank god im getting kinda hungry" Hinata said then they got off their motors and went in they saw Ino and Tenten running to them Ino hugged Sakura

"oww shit don't hug too much" Sakura complained

"sorry! cool riding skills though" Ino said

"thanks" Then Ino hugged Hinata while Tenten hugged Sakura

"you were awesome Sakura!" Tenten complimented her

"hehehe"

"sooo coool! Oh yeah! The whole time you were riding Sasuke Shikamaru Neiji and Naruto were watching they made their break longer to watch what will happen next" Tenten said

"really?" Hinata said sarcastically and looked at Sakura then the girls laughed and they stopped when Anko came out

"so you disobeyed me again" Anko's face was really red from anger

"hey not my fault INO touched the damn mask anyway and plus it fell" Sakura explained and looked at Ino then Tenten and Hinata just nodded at this

"did they recognize you?" Anko asked

"don't think so it was kinda dark outside" Ino stated

"it's good if they don't" Anko said with relief

"aren't you mad?" asked Tenten

"she's not mad cuz she does that A LOT with her band mates before" Kakashi butted in

"Kakashi" Anko hissed

"what? Can't take the truth or maybe your ashamed of the truth?" Kakashi was pushing Anko to her limits

"shut up bastard" Anko was really pissed

"maybe your just too old to remember?" Kakashi mocked

"ok! Anko we won't do it again promise!" Sakura butted in she knew that Anko was a little TOO sensitive about her age. Sakura put her right hand up as a sign but she put her left Hand behind her and crossed her fingers

'I promise not to do it again for a week!' Sakura thought

**We are so evil inside! Inner Sakura said**

'bimbo'

**Are you insulting me?**

Yes

**Why cross fingers?**

Can't just turn away from favorite hobby ne?

**I guess**

Now leave me alone and scram

**Jerk! Now I'm leaving!**

Like I'm afraid of you leaving!

**Good then I won't help you with Sasuke**

Why do I need help with Sasuke?

**Because!... uhh…I just know you need help ok!!**

Whatever, if you have plans on leaving I suggest you leave now

**I will!!-boohoohoohoo-**

Hello?

…

Wow I made you leave?

…

VICTORY!!!

Then Sakura went back to reality and saw that sin is already singing their last song before they Perform their song with them

" and our song is called unfair" then sin started to play their song…after their song

"alright girls time for your last song for the show GOOD LUCK!" Anko said

"our last song is called Teens" then they started singing and the crowd cheered them on…after the song

the crowd applauded and some even threw some roses at Sakura

"thank you guys for coming to our concert!" both bands said in unison then the crowd applauded more. Then they exit the stage.

"Sakura we need to talk" Anko said in a calm way

"okay" then Sakura went with Anko to their dressing room

"so what's up?"

"you know that you shouldn't so such things! How many times do I have to tell you? Why won't you listen? What if the police recognize you girls and get a warrant of arrest?" Anko said with worry

"Anko chill for a second will ya" Sakura said while trying to calm Anko down

"how!"

"alright!…we won't do it again-" Sakura was cut by Anko

"thank you"

"wait I wasn't finished…we won't do it again with Hinata or Tenten" hen Sakura smirked

"no" then Anko's smile turned into a frown

"why! Me and Ino always does this even Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura shouted

"how'd you know they do these things?" Anko asked

**FLASHBACK**

Ino and Sakura were making trouble and they ran for their convertible which did not have a plate so the police wouldn't see the plate number while driving they saw Sasuke and Naruto running

"hey guys hop in! were being chased too" Ino shouted Naruto reached out a hand for the trunk then grabbed it, he back flipped and landed on the back seat

Sasuke on the other hand was just beside the car so while running he somersaulted and landed on the empty car seat. When Sakura saw that the 2 boys were in the seats she accelerated from 150 km/h to 200 km/h they had 11 cars chasing them 5 cars were chasing Sakura and Ino while 6 were there for Sasuke and Naruto

"okay Sakura this is a crowd what do we do?" Ino asked

"this is gonna be a challenge…lets switch to plan b" then Sakura sighed

"but you said it was only used when were already desperate" Ino said

"what? Do you want to spend your night in jail?" Sakura was getting pissed because they were running out of gas.

"no" Ino said

"alright lets do it" Naruto and Sasuke were closely listening to this and were very confused

"Ino? Sakura? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked

"just watch" then Sakura and Ino changed places, so now Ino is driving…then sakura took out a can of nails and sprinkled it to the concrete floor. Then 3 police cars stopped because they had some flat tires due to the nails that sakura sprinkled.

"yes! 3 down" Ino shouted

"ya but 3 more" sakura cursed then she stood up the jumped on top of the trunk then she leaped on top of the police car then she held on to the side of the stirring wheel then made the stirring wheel turn to the left so the car bumped to the other 2 cars then she jumped off the car.

Ino U turned to go back to sakura then she saw her running then jumped to the passenger seat then she sharply U turned again then they went back and agreed that they would never speak of the event and they also agreed that they would do it again sometime

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"nothing I just thought of it" sakura said

"no" Anko said

"awe common Anko WE always do it before when we were band mates" Kakashi said

"WHAT!!" the 2 bands said in unison

"yeah! Why? didn't Anko tell you guys about this?" Kakashi said again…then Anko balled her fists and whispered

"I said…" then they all looked at the VERY angry Anko

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" then she charged Kakashi and they started fighting

"okay…where do we go next?" asked Ino

"why? So you would buy a map of the place and cause trouble again?" Sakura asked sarcastically

"GREAT IDEA SAK!" Ino shouted

"why did I have to say it? Why oh why!" Sakura cursed

INNER SAKURA

**Wow what's out next adventure?**

I thought I got rid of you!

**Yah and you think I'll leave you alone just like hat?**

YES!!

**Well for your information you cant get rid of me FOREVER **then the word echoed in her head…

WITH THEM

"Wow that was so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed

"hn. but I got really bored" Sasuke stated

"Oh yeah and you think you can do better than that?" Sakura said

"of course I can" Sasuke said then he neared Sakura until their noses touched

"you wanna bet?" then Sakura narrowed her eyes

"how bout' next country we go to and let's see who's better" then Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"you got a bet" then suddenly while Anko and Kakashi were still fighting they suddenly bumped Sasuke and he lost balance and their lips suddenly crashed. Their eyes widened and pulled away they tried their hardest not to blush. then Naruto and the others started to laugh at them.

"awww! You guys are perfect for each other!" Ino said

"yeah! You guys looked cute" Tenten said

"you guys looked like kids fighting! I wish I had a camera!" Naruto said but little did they know that a bunch of paparazzi got to take a shot and heard everything starting from the "wow that was blah blah blah" ANYWAY

"hmph!" Sakura and Sasuke said while turning their backs on each other. Then Kakashi and Anko stopped punching each other and fixed themselves

"ok sakura your punishment for putting yourselves in danger for the HUNDRETH time you will take care of a cat with cute little blue eyes" Anko said while fixing herself

"and Sasuke will help her" Kakashi said while fixing himself

"WHAT!!!" the two teens shouted

"Sasuke will get punished for making the audience wait for an hour just to watch his girlfriend" with a sing-song voice used at the last word

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" sakura shouted

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Sasuke shouted

"yeah right! All we know is sakura might had an amnesia and got married to Sasuke and when you got your memory back you went back to ol' sakura fellow musician but still in love with Sasuke and Sasuke still has feelings for you!" Tenten said in one breath

"Tenten…" sakura whispered

"yeah?"

" your ideas are sooooooo I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E as in …." Sakura paused while gathering all her breath

"IT"S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!" then there she blows letting out all of her anger and her face turning crimson red

'Sakura looks cute when she's mad' Sasuke thought

**You got it!**

You again?!

**Uhuh!**

Why are you invading my thoughts?

**Are you too stupid to realize that I.AM.YOU**

no, I just cant believe that I am turning into a maniac and talking to my noisy self

**well ANYWAY sakura does look cute FINALLY you admitted that**

no I didn't

**yeah you did**

nu uh!

**Uhuh!**

Nu uh!

**Uhuh!**

'Whatever! Leave now or else I will shove you out of my mind maniogre freak!' And now back to reality, sakura was still red as a tomato but kept silent.

"okay guys! Here sakura" Kakashi handed her the cute white cat, though sakura didn't take it.

"get it sakura" Sasuke said after yawning

"bastard do you not understand that I have zoophobia" sakura said

"that's why take it so your –quote sign- zoophobia-quote sign-will will not ever bother you again" Sasuke explained then smirked

"aww! That's so cute you guys! Sasuke is so concerned of sakura!" Ino and Tenten said in unison

"that assh0le? Concerned of me?" sakura asked then laughed

"what's so funny?" Sasuke asked and narrowed his eyes

"it's just that you being concerned about someone not yourself is such a funny thought don't you think?" sakura said

"hehe yah funny" Sasuke said with sarcasm

"ok guys stop it tomorrow you guys will be up bright and early for your photo shoot for your banner for the next concert and for your new album called 'Mixed Lives'" Kakashi said

"lets go home then" sakura said and started to walk away thinking hey would forget the cat

"hey now sakura you don't want to forget your **baby** don't you?" Ino mocked

"well I was thinking Sasuke would keep the cat" sakura weakly smiled

"no, in the world of a living crap no" Sasuke said

"why not? Afraid of a cat?" sakura mocked

"well its not just a cat its our son for god's sake" Sasuke mocked or and joked and smirked

"well IT is a cat for your information" and then all the shouting screaming fighting and nearing of faces can be seen and heard from Sakura and Sasuke

"alright! That's enough damn it! You two stop now!!!" Anko shouted

"well guess who they got it from?" Kakashi murmured

"what.did.you.sayyyyy?!?!?!" Anko asked out of anger

"nothing?!?!" and now Kakashi knew that if he repeated the sentence he would be dead in just mere seconds

"anyway! Lets go im beat!" Hinata bugged in trying to make this fight end

"alright!" Sakura said cheerfully and stopped fighting with Sasuke

'wow mood swings much?' Sasuke thought then Hinata took the cat since sakura was too stubborn to even touch the cute kitty

**THE NEXT DAY**

"sakura! Wake the hell up!" Tenten trying hard not to crack

"alright! Alright! I'm up god damn it!" sakura sat up and her eyes were still falling

"good better hurry our photo shoot starts in 30 mins." Tenten said not noticing sakura fell asleep again. Then Hinata saw her and had an idea and inner Hinata was laughing so hard while trying to imagine what's sakura gonna look like when she does it

* * *

Well what's Hinata gonna do? Chapter 3 in progress!

Sneak peak

"shiiit! What is this doing in my bed! HIIINNAATTAA!!!!" sakura sounded angry

"well I thought some bonding time would do" Hinata said

"awww you look cute!" Ino said

"how much more time?" sakura asked

"15 mins to be exact" Ino said

"fuck were gonna be late!" Sakura said while jumping off the bed

Well waddaya think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks a lot hope you guys enjoyed this chaptah

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo


	3. the photoshoot

Well finally it's Summer Vacation!!…ANYWAY thank you for all the reviewers and I'm very sorry for the many, many, MANY typos last chapter…hope you enjoy this third chapter! And so sorry for the late update

P.S. Oh yeah and sakura does not hate animals she's just afraid of them because of a very bad experience and in her house pets are not allowed so practically she never lived with an animal until now

MariaCenaFan: heeey! I know that person! Isn't it good that I got my diploomaa?? Hahahaha! That person always cracks me up! Especially when having quizzes…ahhh good times, good times too bad those good times are over

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

"shiiit! What is this doing in my bed! HIIINNAATTAA!!!!" sakura sounded angry

"well I thought some bonding time would do" Hinata said

"awww you look cute!" Ino said

"cute? As in 'small AND ass ugly' WELL!!! Excuuuse meee! I am not small and ass ugly I am 5'5 for your info" then sakura narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms

"well this cat is small and butt ugly but not me" sakura added and pointed to the white cat in her bed sleeping

"sakura we talked about this…cute means small and attractive not ass ugly" ino said

"I know we talked about this thing but this day I say cute means small and ass ugly" sakura replied with a grin

"ahhh Sakura? Then why do you still believe in that definition?" Tenten said

"for no good reason…I just remembered sooo how much more time?" sakura asked

"15 minutes to be exact" Ino said

"fuck were gonna be late!" Sakura said while jumping off the bed then suddenly one of her favorite song played which is Famous Last Words by MCR

"peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Famous Last Words!" Ino shouted

"peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" sakura asked and raised an eyebrow

"yeah that was supposed to be my breakfast but then famous last words started to play" ino said

"let the dancing begin!!" Tenten said while Hinata entered the bathroom then the rest of them danced and acted like they were the band singing…while their doing that sin happens to be parked beside their bus and their distance was only 1 meter away and they saw what the girls were doing since their curtains were at the side of their windows they saw everything AND they all stared at them thinking:

_Sasuke: god! She has great legs! What the fuck! Sasuke don't think that way! good thing I mastered the art of an expressionless face… what the fuck again! I'm sounding like my inner self! Sasuke shut up and just act like you saw something boring_

_Neji: never knew Tenten could be this hot without her buns…what are you thinking?! I mean its Tenten! Hot and Tenten is a disaster when put together! Yeah that's right she's nowhere near hot…_

_Shikamaru: troublesome girls and now everyone in this bus is getting aroused even me! This is troublesome must.not.let.Kakashi.influence.me.by.reading.his.perverted.book_

_Naruto: well I didn't know the girls could dance…ooooh! Look at sakura-chan dance!_ While the boys were gawking Kakashi came in and ruined the moment

"ok guys stop gawking at the girls and get your asses to work" Kakashi said

"WE ARE NOT GAWKING!!!" Sasuke Shikamaru and Neji said

"pfffft!!! Yeah right!!! Look at your faces as red as a tomato" Naruto said

"whatever" Shikamaru said and Neji just rolled his eyes while Sasuke just said a "hn"

**WITH THE GIRLS**

Well apparently the song ended and they did their morning routines as quick as possible and then they all left to the photo shoot. While starting the bus the cat awakened and started purring and going around in circles.

"hey sakura I think your baby needs a catnip or maybe a litter box" ino said

"one: not my baby,,,two: where the hell would I get those,,,three: its sasuke's responsibility now" sakura stated

"how? I mean we already left and they're somewhere" Tenten said

"well…hmmm…lets give IT a news paper!" sakura said while flashing a huge smile meaning: I am so a genius!

"well the cats not a dog for your info sakura" Hinata said and it made sakura's huge smile to frown

"isn't it potty trained?" asked sakura

"sakura, honey, do you want to see a cat sitting on the toilet YOU use?" Ino asked

"I guess not" sakura answered while putting her index finger on her chin

"anyway we don't need those crap anymore because WERE HERE!" Anko suddenly flashed in

"well seems the boys beat us here" Ino said

"lets just get out please" Anko said hen they all went out and to sakura's luck the cat was following her well she didn't know that

"well then! Every one's here! And now let our photo shoot begin" the photographer said

"before that I would like to introduce my crew and I first off I am Kurenai and this man is Asuma were your photographers" kurenai started

"ok guys we will start and now please go to your dressing rooms" asuma said

AT THE GIRLS DRESSINGROOM

"look here! look here!" then all heads turned to Ino then they all laughed out loud

"Ino why do you look so much like …like…like…" Tenten ran out of words

"a stupid clown!" sakura said then they all laughed so much that Anko suddenly barged in with the whole crew and Sin and Kakashi having a moment of silence to take in and after 3 seconds they all raised an eyebrow and laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Ino…why do you look like an ugly clown?" Anko asked

"maybe ino's gonna get her picture looking like that" Shikamaru said in a whisper which everyone clearly heard and suddenly ino's white face turned into a tomato red color.

"WHAT.WAS.THAT?" Ino said narrowing her eyes and giving out steam out of her ears and chased Shikamaru all around the studio and after that little commercial Sakura and the others went back doing their business and picked out clothes they would wear for the picture of their banner as well as the picture of their new CD…and after a few hours they all finally decided what to wear.

Then they wore their clothes for the CD cover and went out of their dressing room. Tenten came out first wearing black Capri pants, white tube top and flip flops with her drum sticks in her hands. Then Hinata came out wearing a long shorts and a light blue sleeveless saying "angel" and as for her shoes she was wearing low cut black Converse ©. Ino came out wearing a mini jean skirt with knee length net leggings, for her shirt she was wearing a yellow tank top and lastly sakura came out wearing a camouflage cargo pants tennis shoes and red fitted spaghetti straps. But of course the moment was ruined by the cute kitty.

"Tenten, will you please take the damn cat away from me" Sakura said while running around Tenten

"ahhh! Sakura-chan! You're so cute when you run around avoiding yuki!" then it hit her…the word she hated because of the meaning well at least for the day

"cute?? You think I'm….CUUUTTTEEE!!! And who the hell is yuki?" sakura had an urge to chase him and give him a hard smack in the head but then the thought to her self 'who the hell is yuki?'

"w-well I named the cat" Naruto said

"you…you call me cute and you named the cat YYYUUUKKKIII!!!" now sakura really cant control herself so she chased Naruto around the studio while the rest of Sith is laughing at the word sakura really hates for the day

"you now sakura really hates that word for today" Ino told Sin

"really why?" Neji asked

"one time when we were kids we asked her cousin who made a prank told us the meaning of 'cute' is 'small but ugly' anyone who tells her that she's cute on this damned day she beats the hell out of the poor guy" Ino said while recalling the bruised faces of those guys who told her she was cute when her when it's the day cute meant small but ugly

"does she not know the REAL meaning of cute?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised

"I think she believed it too much that the false meaning was stuck to her head by the way…why are you concerned hmmmm? And I just said a while ago that she hates the word for today" Ino asked with a wide grin

"she's too stupid that's all…maybe I didn't hear you for the first time because you were talking too fast" Sasuke said while returning to his uncaring look

"do not call her stupid FYI she has a high IQ" Ino said proudly. Then sakura stopped chasing Naruto because Anko held her back while Kakashi was grabbing Naruto. When they let go yuki started to near sakura and she tried to avoid yuki

"heeey stop following meee" sakura said while slowly climbing the table while shooing yuki. Then they all laughed except Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru who just smirked then Naruto put yuki on the table which made sakura jump off and started to run away from yuki and she started to run around the studio

Sasuke's thoughts

_She looks pretty cute when she's running off yuki –gasp- no, no, no, no _then Sasuke mental slapped himself

**Why don't you ask her out, you know she's driving us nuts!**

_Oh great the wise guy's here again _Sasuke thought sarcastically

**Well I think that was a comment…and yes of course I always pop in your thoughts that's why I'm called the inner you in other words I'm called your conscience and as your ever handsome conscience I demand you ask her out**

_And I Sasuke never will do what you say even if you are my damn father_

**Well you will regret that **then the words echoed in Sasuke's mind and suddenly Sasuke slapped back into reality because sakura was running around him

"you…you cat stop following me" sakura said while running around Sasuke. Sasuke then grabbed sakura's hands and swung her arm around his neck and lifted her into a piggy back ride. He then held her legs to support her

"what the hell are you doing?" sakura asked

"doing you and all of us a favor" he then smirked and chuckled a little

"what's so funny?" Sakura asked

"your face" he said meanwhile Sakura was trying her hardest not to blush and partly succeeded because she cant help but blush in a faint color

'_sasuke's face is so handsome when your close to him like this'_

**you got that right!**

_What!_

**So you finally admit that you like him?**

_No I didn't say anything_

**Admit it you like him!**

_I do not!_

**You do too!**

_No I don't!_

**Yeah? Well what if I say that Sasuke likes you**

_Well how do you know that?_

**Inner Sasuke said that Sasuke thinks you're hot**

_Inner Sasuke?_

**Yeah he's exactly like me annoying, loud, always popping into your thoughts at a bad time**

_You mean he has a loud obnoxious annoying freak like me?_

**Yes**

_Yeah right!!_

**Don't believe me?**

_No_

**Then I'll prove it to you**

_How?_

**I'll think of a way but for now Ja!!**

"hey asuma I have a great idea…why don't we take a picture now since Sasuke and sakura are in a couple pose and I'm sure s not it will please their fans" kurenai whispered

"great idea now lets do our job" asuma said while taking his camera and started to take pictures

"guys don't move and we'll take pictures of you guys as couples and later the group picture…now Sasuke, Sakura don't move and just smile at each other" kurenai explained

"there's no reason to smile at him" sakura said

"yes there is…if you guys don't follow what kurenai-san says all of you will go back to school and discontinue this tour" ako said

"alight, alright we'll do whatever she say" Shikamaru said and sakura turned her head to fake smile at Sasuke while he just smirked which is definitely far from smile. Then photographers took a shot

Inner Sakura

_Wow Sasuke looks good when he smiles well at this rate smirk_

**You like him don't you?**

_No freaking way_

**Admit it!! You even liked the short accidental kiss last night**

_How would I like it when I'm too busy being shocked_

**Yeah right!**

_Whatever will you please leave again so I could concentrate on my work_

**Or maybe you're concentrating on him**

_Am not!_

**Whatever I gotta go but I'll be back!!**

Inner Sasuke

_She's faking it_

**Aww so sad **

_You again_

**Of course it's me**

_Why are you invading my thoughts again?_

**To make you realize that you like her**

_And that will never happen_

**It just did…you see you felt bad that she was faking her smile at you…don't worry I'll tell inner sakura that you like her**

_What do you mean inner sakura?_

**Everyone has his or her inner self even sakura and did you know inner sakura is just this noisy and annoying like me**

_So sakura is feeling the pain like me when my inner self pops in _

**You got that right** then Sasuke snapped back into reality when asuma instructed them to change poses

"now sakura face the camera and while Sasuke don't move and still smirk at her" asuma said while sakura and Sasuke did as told

"ohhhh! You are officially the newest and hottest couple in my website! I am so gonna post this after our CD's out!" Ino said while typing something in her laptop

"you have a website?" sakura asked

"I made it so the fans could post their thoughts on our band with Sin and they think you're the hottest couple in our band!!!" Ino said again

"how do they know that?" sakura asked

"well the paparazzi caught you guys making out so I paid them not to post the picture and I burned every single picture they caught and kept one and post it on our site and people kept on posting comments like 'oh my god! I am so joining Sasuke sakura fan club' or 'they are so perfect for each other!" Ino explained

"wow a fan club already" Shikamaru commented

"face it you guys are perfect for each other" Tenten said

!!!!RING!!!!! Anko's phone rang…Anko was so caught up on the shoot so she activated her loud speaker which was REALLY loud

"umm…excuse me but I'm the noo assistant ov Tsunade-sama and she wants me too tell you that she must not hear anything about the gehrlz dillydallying 'kay? anyway she asks ov you too write a report on the gehrlz concert in sand and put a das if you want too comment on anything 'kay? And that goes for the boys too…she also wants me to repeat the NO DILLYDALLIYING part and you guys must stay at each country for a month to enjoy yourselves and do a little studying 'kay? And your concert at wave country is scheduled at the 10th of next month" the assistant said

"u-uhh y-yeah I'll do that" Anko said everyone's face was on Anko and their faces all had sweat drops on it

"hey Anko" sakura finally broke the silence

"what?" she asked

"what's a das?" sakura's face looks like it's gonna burst out laughing

"I think it's supposed to be a dash not das" Hinata said

"never mind that let's resume this shoot" Neji said while still having his raised brow

"okay guys let's continue this crap…now sakura I want you and Sasuke to sit on that bench, Sasuke put your hands around her shoulders and sakura rest your head on his shoulder while the others go at the back of the bench Ino and Shikamaru hug each others waist and face each other, Neji put your arms around Tenten while Tenten put your hand around Neji's waist, Naruto you go behind Hinata and hug her from behind by placing your arms around her shoulders and Hinata hold Naruto's arms and everyone smile!" " asuma said

"why are we the only people on the bench?" sakura asked

"well were focusing on you two since I have heard that you two made the famous website of yours for just merely an accidental kiss and every one is on the side that you to are having an affair" kurenai explained

"and this means?" sakura then asked

"they want us to be a couple" Sasuke then explained in an irritated voice

"I know that but are the people really believe that?" sakura asked

"of course because tomorrow both bands are going to have an interview with Tamaki Suoh in his famous show Host Club were gonna review your answers at possible questions" Anko said

"and we now end our photo shoot" Anko said

"are you sure these pictures are enough?" Tenten asked

"no but since you guys are staying here for a month well let's maximize the place and have a photo shoot at every good site here in sand so we would have better shots" kurenai explained

"alright well let's head on home then" sakura said

"you mean we'll stay at the bus for a month?" Hinata asked

"no…Tsunade has a rest house somewhere here in sand and we will be saying there since it's already a mansion" anko said

"let's head on to the mansion!" Naruto exclaimed

"wait a moment we don't even have a clue on where that mansion is" Kakashi pointed the obvious

"well then lets call her" Anko said while pulling out her phone

PHONE CONVERSAION

"hello?"

"hello? Tsunade-sama?"

"yes what is it?"

"well you told us we could stay at your rest house here right?"

"yes I did"

"well where is it?"

"its at number 27 white sand st. and if you still don't know where that is find a house that's big and all white you cant miss it has my name on the gates"

"thanks, bye"

"bye"

END OF CONVERSATION

"well what did she say?" asked Naruto

"27 white sand st. and if we still don't know where that is find a big white house with her name on the gates" Anko said

"well lets go and find her big white house because I want ramen and I'm very tired" Naruto complained while he saw the others boarding their buses he then ran off

WITH THE GIRLS

"hey Sakura!!! Don't you think the pictures today were nice?" Ino said in a sing song voice

"no" Sakura said flatly

"awww why not?" Tenten asked

"because! It had to be that bastard Sasuke that I was paired up with" Sakura said while putting her chin to her palm

"but you guys are perfect!!" Ino said

"how could we be perfect when we don't even get along!" Sakura said

"well opposites attract Sakura" Hinata finally jumped in

"how opposite are we?" Sakura asked and turned her head to Hinata

"well you hate each other" then every one nodded

"you are always competitive with each other" every one again nodded

"you guys are both stubborn" nods again

"60 of the whole world is voting for you guys to become a couple" nodd again

"how do you know that?" Sakura asked

"well here in the other Sith fan site it says here that the separate Sin and Sith fan site is now merged into 1 whole fan site named Sin&Sith for the reason that they like the couples especially you two" Ino said while typing

"and you guys aren't against that?" Sakura asked

"well I'll admit I think Shikamaru's kinda cute" Ino said then blushed

"I think Neji's kinda hot" Tenten said while blushing

"and we all know that Hinata likes Naruto" Ino said

"why am I the only one against this?" Sakura said

**Because you are too stubborn to admit that you like Sasuke **

_I don't!!_

**Yeah right! Well let's look into your files…hmmm…where was that?...ahhh here it is, when Sasuke accidentally kissed you your heart skipped a beat, a while ago when Sasuke gave you a piggy back you felt uncomfortable and remember our little conversation just a while ago?**

_I don't remember anything_

**Whatever this conversation must be continued for now JA! **Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard every one say 'whoa!'

* * *

What's with the whoa? What did they see? I don't know either! Well lets all find out at chapter 4…thanks a lot for reading and Read and Review please! Ideas and flames are welcomed... see ya all at chapter 4! bye!

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo


	4. sasuke a dunce?

Well guys this is chapter 4! Enjoy! Please read and Review! Thank you for the reviews last chapter and the other chapters…and sorry for the cliffhanger and my apologies again for the typos and please be patient and read the ff:

Paralizing-Ninja: I revised the lyrics of 'Skater Boy' into my own set of lyrics…I hope you like it I really had a semi-hard time to write this. Because I was battling my sleepiness because the class I was in was so boring. So I decided to write the songs in class and after I fell asleep and my friend woke me up because it was already break time and she told me I fell asleep half of the class. I just wanted to share this because I had too much chocolate and I just put my hyper activeness here – okay I'll shut up now-

I'm also adding a new feature in my fic sooo if you guys want music while reading on every chapter starting chapter 4, I would suggest some awesome videos I see from youtube ©. So in this chapter semi-rock/rock lovers you would love this anyway, it's a video of a Taiwanese guy named JerryC playing a classical symphony Canon in D major (ROCK VERSION) in his electric guitar and this guy I may say so my self is soooo fucking awesome!!! So anyway copy this URL and paste it on another window on your web browser…take a look and you'd be sooo amazed like me because of the fucking talent of this guy.

crying out loud our planets getting hotter every day since the green house effect is really having an effect on the temp. could this get any more worse? Well it could because ice is melting! If ice melts the animals gets affected because of man's un-eco friendly activities. Because of such activities might/will cause more and more environmental tragedies. I just wanted to say this because I just saw linkin park's song 'what I've done' and well it opened my eyes of what man is currently doing to the environment. Moreover, because of Earth day. Another reason of me blabbering about this is that I **think** I'm becoming an environmentalist

**This Chapter is dedicated to Mother Earth**

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo

* * *

RECAP!!!

"_why am I the only one against this?" Sakura said_

_**Because you are too stubborn to admit that you like Sasuke **_

_I don't!!_

_**Yeah right! Well let's look into your files…hmmm…where was that?...ahhh here it is, when Sasuke accidentally kissed you your heart skipped a beat, a while ago when Sasuke gave you a piggy back you felt uncomfortable and remember our little conversation just a while ago?**_

_I don't remember anything_

_**Whatever this conversation must be continued for now JA! **__Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard every one say 'whoa!'_

"what?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade has an awfully big house!" Hinata said

"wow her house is kinda hard to miss with her name in big as in BIG bold letters I wonder if they have ramen in there?" Naruto said

"this house…no wait mansion is sooo BIIIGGG" Sakura said with big eyes while Ino is right beside her thinking loudly if she could live there forever and Tenten mumbling something about security system then their bus came to a halt and they all were outside the gate while Anko and Kakashi were talking the guards

"okay guys we can go in" Anko said then the big gates opened and they were greeted by some shining light that they have to cover their eyes then when they can see clearly

"this is paradise" Kakashi said then they all entered the mansion and even the garden is beautiful. And when they arrived at the door a maid opened them and the house was a western style house **a/n if anyone watches ouran high school host club tsunade's house looks a lot like tamaki's house. **They were greeted by five maids and five butlers and hey were all escorted to their own rooms.

With Sakura:

"This.Is.My.Room?" she asked the maid

"yes Ms." The maid politely answered

"This looks like a room of royalty!" Sakura merely shouted then came a few echoes of the word 'royalty'

"I hope this fits your demands ms." The maid said

"oh this is perfect actually I can't ask for more, anyway you may go do whatever you're supposed to do now" Sakura said while exploring the room. She then caught a glimpse of the maid not moving

"uhhh yeah why are you not moving?" Sakura asked

"well actually I'm your personal maid and I'm supposed to stay where you are" The maid explained

"well I think that's a little too much" Sakura whispered

"it was master Tsunade's orders not to let you out of my sight I think that was because of last nights accident" she said

"oohhh anyway can I ask how big this room is?" Sakura wondered

"its big enough for you I guess" he maid answered

"by the way that's your name?" Sakura then again asked

"Mitzumi" the maid said

"ok Mitzumi-chan call me Sakura"

"ok Sakura-san" Mitzumi said

"no informalities please" Sakura said then smiled

"ok Ms. Sakura I cant afford to call you Sakura-chan because it may cause me my job" Mitzumi said

"it would?" Sakura asked with a confused face

"it may but I'm just cautious" she said

"ok then would you please accompany me while I look around this gigantic room?" she then asked

"hai!" then they continued going around the room when Anko came in

"Sakura do you want to go to the park?" Anko asked

"hell yeah!" Sakura said while punching her fist into the air

"great so go with Sasuke he already agreed to it" Anko said then exited her room

"what!! Never mind I'm not going anymore" she said

"if you don't you'll suffer from millions of fan boys stalking on you without anyone protecting you" Anko said while reentering her room and thought _I hope she falls for this_

"fine! I can manage those boys" Sakura said then Anko raised an eyebrow and though again _arrrg! Stubborn as ever_

"then you cant go out anymore because of those fan boys stalking you" Anko said again

"but, but that means!" she said

"yeah no more trouble making and your all time favorite live police chases" Anko said while placing a huge grin

"hai hai…but why did Sasuke agreed?" she asked out of curiosity

"well ask him so come down when you're dressed Sasuke's already waiting " Anko then exit her room while Sakura changed in a simple blue x –back shirt and brown cargo pants and her favorite tennis shoes and tied her hair in a high pony tail and went down. She then saw Sasuke in loose pants a simple black shirt and tennis shoes. When he saw her he stood up and started to walk outside. Sakura walked fast and caught up to him

"why did you agree to this?" she asked

"Kakashi threatened me" he said and put his uncaring face and shoved his hand to his pocket

"oohhh" then Sakura and Sasuke kept on walking until they get to the park

"were here so what do you want to do?" Sasuke said in a bored tone then Sakura thought for a moment and saw a playground more like an abandoned one

"I want to go to the swings" she then sat at a swing and rocked herself back and forth and thought of a topic they could talk about while Sasuke is sitting on the slide which is right in front of the swings

"so Sasuke why are you so cold? I mean anti-social?" Sakura asked Sasuke looked at her for a second and answered

"you know about my family right?" Sasuke said

"well yeah they died because a disease spread on your clan and you and Itachi were the only ones who survived right? " Sakura said

"yea. so that's it" Sasuke said

"that's it?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just nodded

"so why are you so care free all the time?" Sasuke asked her

"because unlike you I have moved on and I am enjoying my self with my new family" she said and smiled a real smile at him and he just looked away

_because unlike you I have moved on and I am enjoying my self with my new family he thought_

**well that's one point for her**

_why are you here?_

**Nothing! I just wanted to bug you**

_Whatever_

**Well you didn't tell her everything on about why are you so cold question**

_So what if I didn't_

**She's getting to know you brotha! Tell her everything! This is your chance to impress!**

_And what are you so giddy about?_

**She's giving you a chance to open up! So open yourself**

_What if I don't want to?_

Well his thoughts were cut because Sakura asked him again

"you're lying It's not just about your family its obvious Sasuke what are the other reasons?" Sakura said

**Open up! Open up! Open up! For once follow your oh so handsome inner self** Inner Sasuke said

_If I do, you will stop bugging me for a week_

**Deal!**

"fan girls" he said

"what about them?" Sakura said

"they are very annoying but if I treat them badly and shout profanities at them they would not like the band and every one in the band gets it because of me so I just ignore hem hoping hey would all go to hell that instant but really I cant take them anymore" Sasuke said in a straight voice

"awww Sasuke so you do care! So caring of you" Sakura said flashing a real smile

"hn, im hungry" Sasuke said

"lets eat ice cream!" Sakura said and stood up from the swing and grabbed Sasuke's hand

"don't tell any one what I told you." Sasuke said in a threatening voice

"okay…oooh! There's an ice cream stand over there!" Sakura said and dragged Sasuke

"what would you guys like?" the lady said

"one strawberry please" Sakura said

"Sasuke what do you like" Sakura asked him

"chocolate" he said so the lady prepared the ice creams and gave it to them when they paid and were already walking away hey heard the lady talking

"o my gosh! Sakura and Sasuke are dating!" pause "yes! I sold them ice creams" pause "I know! AND they were holding hands! They are so perfect for each other" hen Sakura looked at her hand and saw they were holding hands when she was about to let go but she cant Sasuke was holding her hand

"uhh Sasuke would you please let go?" Sakura said while fighting a blush creeping at her cheeks Sasuke turned to look a their hands and saw it so he let go

"sorry" he whispered he turned away but Sakura was sure she saw Sasuke blushed before he turned away. While hey were walking Sakura's ice cream slipped

"awww mann! My ice cream slipped" she said Sasuke looked at her and gave her his ice cream she looked at him

"what?" she asked

"its yours" he said she then looked at his ice cream and took it

"thanks" then they started to walk again it was still a long journey at home when Sakura's foot ached

"Owwww" she complained

"what now?" Sasuke asked

"my foots aching" she said. Then Sasuke lifted her into a piggyback ride

"thanks" she smiled at him and rested her head at his shoulder and fell asleep. Sasuke saw that they were catching attention and many fan girls were starting to run after them while taking out their camera phones and started yelling, which made Sakura wake up

"Sasuke what's happening? Why are you running?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice

"were being chased by freaks" Sasuke said while huffing

"okay put me down so I can run too" Sakura said

"no its alright" Sasuke said

"aww that's soo sweet!" sakura said while 'playfully' kissing Sasuke on the cheek, which made him blush a little shade of red and made the freaks chasing them squeal

"are you 100 percent sure you don't want to put me down?" sakura asked

"hn" Sasuke kept running and in lightning speed

"alright you said it your self" sakura said

"so where do you plan to hide?" sakura asked while bugging Sasuke

"that bench" Sasuke said while approaching a bench so he put her down and they sat on the bench while covering themselves with a news paper

"hey like loser love bugs! Have you like seen two hot celebrities like pass by?" a fan girl asked them

"like no!" sakura said mocking the fan girl still behind the newspaper

"like no way! they like passed here!" she said while placing her hands on her hips

"like don't get angry at them ayami! They're like unworthy to see some holy presence" another said while sakura and Sasuke just rolled their eyes in annoyance

"lets like find them already we like wasted our time" one said again while fixing her make up especially her lipstick then Sasuke poked out a finger to get rid of them directing them to the left which is the opposite direction of tsunade's mansion so the fangirls suddenly disappeared

"wow they're like so dense" sakura said while having a sweat drop on her face

"well that's a little advantage and please stop that 'that's like sooo annoying'" Sasuke said imitating the fan girls' tone

"like yeah" sakura said and then they both laughed

"lets go home" Sasuke said with a real smile on his face

"wait! Lets watch the sunset" sakura said while holding back Sasuke. And so they watched the sunset since they have the perfect view but stayed a while because they were arguing

"can I please ride your back?" sakura asked

"your feet aren't hurt" Sasuke said

"but im sleepy" sakura said

"shouldn't I be the one to say that since I was the one running here?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"come on Sasuke!" sakura then pouted

"you owe me sakura!" Sasuke said giving up. He did feel giving that day then a shuffle of the bushes was heard

"what was that?" sakura asked

"ignore it lets go home" Sasuke said while carrying Sakura

BEHIND THE BUSHES

"baka! We almost blew our cover!" one man said

"sorry chief! My toe was itching!" the other man said

**a/n what the hell was that!?! This incident will be explained in the next chapter**

"Sakura wake up were home" Sasuke said

"wha? Oh thanks…uhh you can put me down now" she said and he put her down when Naruto came running to them

"Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto said while having a grin at his face

"what is it dobe" Sasuke asked

"we got your date on-mmmppphhh!" Naruto didn't get to finish when Ino came and covered his mouth

"Soooo did you two had fun?" Ino said

"whatever I'm going to my room and lay down" Sasuke said and walked away while Sakura decided to go to her room and Ino followed her

"so Sakura was there any romantic moves?" Ino asked

"he opened up to me and carried me and gave me his ice cream" she said while lying down

"did he lick it?" Ino asked

"a few times" Sakura said

"OOOOHHH!!!! Indirect kiss" Ino exclaimed and Sakura looked at her oddly and she realized it and she touched her lips

"Sakura you kissed Sasuke!" Ino said when the Tenten and Hinata came in and heard the conversation

"really?" Tenten asked

"Sakura took Sasuke's ice cream and ate it!" Ino said

"did he offer it?" Tenten asked then Sakura nodded then the 3 squealed

"my ice cream fell and he gave me his" Sakura said then the 3 squealed again

"Sakura, face it Sasuke likes you" Ino said then Anko came in

"okay girls the interview tomorrow is cancelled instead its re scheduled next week" then she exited Sakura's room

"okay" they all said in unison

"Sasuke!! Come here or I'll burn you to hell!" Ino shouted then Sasuke shouted back

"I'm already in hell when I heard you!" then Shikamaru came

"troublesome woman Sasuke and I are writing new lyrics for the new song so shut up and leave us writing!" and then he exited

"well tell Sasuke that I was asking why he gave his half licked ice cream to forehead-girl over here" then Shikamaru flashed Ino an interested look

"fine" Shikamaru said

IN SASUKE'S ROOM

"what the hell does she want?" he asked while rubbing his temples

"why did you give Sakura your half licked ice cream?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

"her ice cream fell so I gave it to her" Sasuke explained

"you do know that was an indirect kiss you gave her since your saliva was there" Shikamaru said

"no I didn't" Sasuke admitted silently so only he can hear himself but unfortunately Shikamaru heard him

"wow you are a dunce when it comes to romance…you don't even know what an indirect kiss is" Shikamaru said when he almost fell down laughing

"lets write the song about it" Shikamaru said

"try and I would bring you down" Sasuke then glared at Shikamaru

"well Kakashi wants romance and I cant think of anything else…"Shikamaru said

"get Neji and the dobe in here" Sasuke said

"man what a drag…NEJI!!!! NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru shouted

"what!?!?!" when Naruto came in he was dragging Neji

"our next song is about Sasuke being dunce on romance …to make it short Sasuke gave Sakura an indirect kiss without knowing it…he gave his half licked ice cream to her on their 'date' a while ago" after Shikamaru explained then Neji and Naruto started laughing

"I knew it you were dunce when it comes to romance!" Naruto said while wiping a teardrop

"shut up dobe" Sasuke hissed while he clasped his hands and placed them above his lip or so called and closed his eyes for some inspiration on the lyrics but his mind kept flashing Sakura eating his ice cream

**Wow! Sakura is soo pretty when she's eating our ice cream**

_Hey im trying to think of lyrics here_

**How about: **

**I cant take you out of my mind **

**You have a lot of memories**

**Stored in my mind right now!**

**But I'm a dunce in romance!**

**So how about that? That is I portraying you in romance**

_I am not a dunce in romance!_

**Yeah right! You didn't even know that your giving Sakura an indirect kiss!**

_Why does everybody make it a big deal! _

**Because it is! Sasuke face it you know a lot in the academic field but you're a dunce in romance! Hahahahaha**

_You…you! Weren't supposed to bug me for a week!_

**Yah like that'll happen **

_I need you to do something_

**What?**

_Get lost forever_

**But then I wont be able to help you with Sakura!**

_I don't need help from anybody no even you_

**Fine! **their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto asked Sasuke a question

"Sasuke-teme do you like Sakura-chan?"

"no" he said

"but teme! It's too obvious!" Naruto said and Sasuke started flaring up

"okay fine I like her because she's the only girl I can have a decent conversation without her giggling stupidly or announcing her love every fucking second or clinging on to me until my arms turn purple!!" Sasuke said in anger and steam is coming out of his ears,,,literally

"say what teme did I hear you right? you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto knew he could force Sasuke to say anything when he's not in the mood and too bad for Sasuke words just slip out in times like this and after he realized what he just said Sasuke widened his eyes

"I didn't ay anything" Sasuke kept convincing himself hat he did not just say that. Well I think luck wasn't on his side because Ino just passed by his room which is just beside Sakura's and she recorded everything with a camera in her hand and just evil laughed in a silent way and went to Sakura's room

"what a revelation you said there teme!" Naruto said

"you made me say it dobe" Sasuke said

"well there's no backing down now Sasuke you said it and that's it" Neji said

"well teme what can I say…we've known each other for a long time now and I know everything about you" Naruto said

"not everything dobe" Sasuke said

"well I know everything! You can't hide anything cuz sooner or later I will find it out" Naruto said

"well give me an example of an event that I didn't tell you but you already know" Sasuke said in a competitive tone

"when we were young and your family was still alive you sometimes prank Itachi without me" Naruto said with a smirk on his face

"what kind of prank…specify one" Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face

"it was the first time you learned how to operate a video camera and you recorded Itachi in the kitchen while singing 'barbie girl' and crumping" then Naruto gave Sasuke his victory grin while Neji and Shikamaru laughed repeating the word happy days because they ant believe Sasuke's brother the CEO of the Uchiha company the oh-so-serious-one singing barbie girl worst part is CRUMPING?!?!?!.

"how did you know that?" Sasuke asked

"I have my sources" Naruto said

"I think I still have that video though" Sasuke said again and inner Sasuke evil laughed thinking that he should sell the copy of the video on eBay or maybe post it on youtube

IN SAKURA'S ROOM

"Sakura! Sasuke and the guys are writing their new song already" Ino said

"alright then lets do ours" Sakura said

"but what is our genre? Mood? topic?" Hinata asked

"genre? Rock!" Tenten said

"mood? Frustrated or stressed out or maybe rushed" Ino said

"topic? Well I am sooo sick of love songs so lets do a song about us thinking of a song that isn't about love" Sakura said

"well I think that the mood could come in when its really hard to think of a song when you are rushed like a deadline" sakura continued

"hm, that's good and maybe we could write another song for the big Earth day party coming up" ino said

"speaking of the big earth day party in wave country next month guess who's one of the performers and VIP guests?" Anko came in

"SITH YEAH!!" Sakura said while punching her fist in the air while giving Ino a high five

"and of course SIN is gonna be there so better act like a couple-or else-" Anko said while exiting the door

"anyway come on guys lets write the song!" Ino said

IN SASUKE'S ROOM

"hey guys you and SITH are going to the big Earth day party to perform and also you are treated as VIP guests and also show the people you and SIH are in a relationship –or else- and now I must go and continue my reading" Kakashi said while he entered and exited the room

"well lets continue this troublesome thing and get over it" **a/n do I really have to say who this is?**

"okay so what do you guys suggest the genre? The mood? And the topic?" Naruto said

"genre is easy…rock" Neji said

"the mood could be a parody one what I mean is that the mood you feel when you're in a parody situation" Shikamaru said

"and we've already decided the topic that Sasuke being so intelligent but then everything gets ruined because he doesn't know the basics like an indirect kiss" naruto said in a serious tone

"if we do that song then I refuse to sing and crush my pride" Sasuke said sternly then Kakashi entered

"and if you don't you're going back to high school and stop this tour" Kakashi said

"but were already having home schooling in the bus while on tour" Naruto said

"so?" Kakashi said then exited

"look Sasuke we have to write this" neji said in a serious tone

"no" Sasuke said still not giving up his pride

"then…" Naruto said thinking of a plan to make Sasuke agree

* * *

Well I gotta cut this here I hope you enjoyed this and before you exit this fic please leave a comment or a review thanks! And also please watch out for the next chapter there will be humor and lots more sasusaku and I mean lots! There will be also naruhina shikaino and nejiten READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I am hoping to reach 35 reviews and above before I post the next chapter sorry if so demanding and the fan girl scene: no offence was given just plain entertainment thanks!

xoxoBrownEyedMonsterxoxo


	5. you're my personal brand of heroin

***alright! This is it and im really sorry for the long wait I mean I even grown a beard and mustache and still I don't have a clue what's gonna happen next. So I decided to shave it off and here you go.**

***i dedicate this to Thea my friend *awww hug!*. And to all you guys reading this fic. **

***Please bear with the typos, read and review, and again sorry for the wait**

***So many of you guys have been giving me ideas and I thank you for that. I will try to squeeze in some of your ideas. But thank you so much for the people who have been reviewing so thank you! so here you go the 5****th**** chapter**

***I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS (i didn't copy the lyrics I changed it into a sort of different view)**

**songs originally from (the ones sin and sith wrote):**

**Busted-Thunderbirds Are Go**

**Cobra Starship feat Leighton Meester-Good Girls Go Bad**

***also, the fanfict concepts come from "Twilight by Stephenie Meyer" which I also do not own**

**xoxoBrownEyedMonster**

**

* * *

  
**

"_look Sasuke we have to write this" neji said in a serious tone _

"_no" Sasuke said still not giving up his pride_

"_then…" Naruto said thinking of a plan to make Sasuke agree_

"than what? You're gonna give me a wedgie?" sasuke asked

**Damn! how did he know that he beat me to it!**

"no. Im going to give you an ATOMIC wedgie!" naruto had the perfect plan

"what's the difference. like you could even do that" sasuke said while flipping through a sports magazine

_What an idiot_

"ATOMIC's the difference" naruto defending his plan

"and I'm as fast as a ninja for your information" he added

"have you been watching that Naruto Shippuden show on TV again?" Neji asked

"that is so the coolest show on earth!" naruto announced as he stuck his fist up like he won a marathon or something

"yeah yeah. will everyone just concentrate on this song we are going to add on our album?" shikamaru said annoyed and he has a migraine from all the thinking. he would rather watch the clouds than this. Then ninjas pop in his head.

"NINJAS!! That's it! We write about ninjas!" Shikamaru said. so now he's writing like no tomorrow.

"1st verse…how bout this?" Sasuke took the paper and read it

"this is good. So what about this as a chorus" and sasuke wrote his ideas and finished it and handed it to neji and he thought about it and finished the 2nd verse

"alright we are getting somewhere" naruto snatched the paper from neji and finished the rest just because he is so excited about this one because its based on the show he loves the most. After like what 7 hours of writing they finally finished it and showed the scratch.

"I like it. So have you thought about the tune?" he asked

"we got it covered" naruto said. getting sleepy he sat on sasuke's couch and fell asleep. And so did everyone else except kakashi who was getting his midnight snack before heading to his room. It was 1 in the morning and the girls still have nothing.

NEXT DAY

Naruto was the first to wake up and seeing sasuke's room, he left fearing that sasuke would explode due to the mess they. No scratch that HE MOSTLY made. There were empty instant ramen packs on the floor, there was also some chocolate wrappers and lots of empty starbucks cups on the coffee table. Sasuke woke up the exact time naruto was opening the door.

"and where are you going dobe?" sasuke asked in an annoyed tone after seeing his room

" you see sasuke I was about to umm." Naruto thought about it hard until sasuke beat him

"get the broom?" sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow

"right! I was about to get the broom. bye!" then naruto dashed out the room

"he's not coming back" neji said

"I know" sasuke answered

"I'll just call the maid to clean it up when I get out" shikamaru said standing up and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat

"you better." sasuke said and decided to get something to eat too

"wait up!" neji all went down to the kitchen and saw no one. Not a maid or chef in sight. Then they saw a note.

"on leave. Be back in a week. just go to the other kitchen there you will find ingredients all ready to be cooked. Tsunade-sama's orders"

They went to the other kitchen and instead of seeing steel refrigerators and tiles and rows of stoves and grills what they saw was like a normal house kitchen which is an island type kitchen over viewing through the window is the gigantic pool and the view from the hill (did I mention that the mansion is on the top of a hill. guess not. now you know)

"so no maid to clean huh?" sasuke said looking around for naruto with a possibility of a ramen bowl in hand.

_As if im in the right mind thinking that naruto will actually clean._

Without noticing that the coffee was still too hot sasuke suddenly spit his coffee out of his mouth and started coughing.

"sasuke-teme! Are you alright?" naruto asked while taking a spoon of cereal

"f-fine cough cough" sasuke felt like an idiot not knowing why he was a little too on the offside today

"oh alright." naruto said while continuing eating his cereal

"ne. what a hot morning" shikamaru said while taking off his shirt. Sasuke since spilled coffee on his shirt already took his off since he felt sticky. Neji on the other hand was sweating so he decided to do what they did. And naruto just took his shirt off for the sake of feeling out of place and he was used to sleep without a shirt anyway.

WITH THE GIRLS

"morning guys!" sakura said

" still have nothing!" tenten said while stretching

"lets get something to eat" hinata said

"lets go" ino said while walking out the door. Everyone followed her and headed for the kitchen. they then noticed the note. Read it. And went to the other kitchen. They saw the boys eating breakfast. with no shirts. just in their boxers. O_O so they looked sideways and covered the side of their eyes

".where are the maids?" sakura asked still not looking. The boys however completely forgot that they were now living with the girls for almost two weeks now and the boxers really isn't appropriate for their eyes.

" leave they'll be back in a week." naruto said and neared the girls took a step back. he stepped forward again. They stepped back again.

"why are you not looking at us? Are you scared or something?" he asked nearing his head at ino's face and narrowing his eyes cuz he wondered if they really looked that bad in the morning

"n-no put your shirts back on and some pants!" ino said while blushing. The guys realized it and blushed too. Well only a little. and put their shirts back on immediately

**Damn sasuke has a six pack!-inner sakura**

_I better leave now right!?_

**Don't you want to see more?? *smirks**

_No! I'll leave now._

" go" sakura said while hurried out the kitchen. The other girls followed and hey ran to tenten's room. then they realized another thing.

".god! did I just go down the kitchen wearing this?!" sakura pointed to her black beatles shirt and her shorts which was pretty short.

"shit" tenten looked down and saw her fall out boy-infinity on high shirt that was a centimeter below her navel. And she looked way down and saw her track shorts. and its somewhat low cut

"well at least im not wearing anything short…oh no" hinata was wearing complete pajama's but three of the lower buttons were unbuttoned showing her stomach

"well this is embarrassing" ino said while adjusting her short shorts and favorite KISS tee

WITH THE BOYS

"hey sasuke did you just see what sakura was wearing? She was hot! Her legs and---" naruto said but eventually being cut off by sasuke

"shut up you idiot" sasuke said and getting a little touchy on the subject

**Well didn't you like the view?**

…

**Knew it! Just drop the attitude ok. I know you've been checking her out since you saw her a while ago**

_I wasn't_

**And I know that picture's never gonna leave your mind**

_Do you ever shut up?!_

**No actually I see that your heart's beating quite fast **

_Naruto was checking out sakura and I don't like it_

"honestly teme, sometimes I think you have no hormones at all" naruto said of course not knowing what goes on inside sasuke's head. Oh naruto if you only knew what really goes on in there

"yeah at least I don't have a stack of porn videos under my bed" sasuke said smirking and looking cool by the way

"well at least everyone knows IM A MAN!!" naruto said while flexing his arms showing his muscles

"man? You're an idiot not a man" neji said

"hey can we stop the bashing and just eat" shikamaru said rubbing his temples when there was no migraines at all

WITH THE GIRLS

"you know if ever other people see us like this I think they'll think those boys just turned the good girls, bad" tenten said while pointing to their clothes and wild, wild hair

"omg I got it! A song about good girls going bad!" sakura said jumping up and down

"let's make this track a little more on the techno dance genre" ino said while thinking

"yeah and this is like our breakout song from just a rock band to a multi genre band" hinata said while helping out ino write some awesome music on the sheet

"you know I still think that sasuke looked a little hot even if my crush period for sasuke is over" she said adding and also so that sakura would realize that they were perfect for each other and that sasuke is hot

"you know sakura-chan I think you and sasuke would look perfect for each other" hinata said finally speaking up

"you know hinata, that's exactly what I was thinking!" tenten said giving hinata a high five

"you know what I think? I think they should hook up" ino said half concentrating on the music

"do I even have a say on this? I mean girls fawn over him and he has a lot of girls to choose from. And why would he consider me when we don't even connect" sakura said not remembering anything from the date when it was too obvious that the moment she went down the stairs the electricity was there

"ok guys let's just put this in the past and 'seemingly' forget it happened and maybe tonight we'll discuss this unexpected event" ino said while crossing her legs and as if thinking deeply and tapped her forefinger on her chin. And to drop the subject cuz she knows the consequences of a bad mood sakura and that's lousy music

"whoa ino! I can't believe you can be that…diplomatic" sakura teased her and laughed away and everyone else joined her. Then silence filled the room until…

"OMG Neji looked damn FIINNEE!" tenten said looking at her mental picture of a hot neji in the kitchen a while ago

"and shikamaru's 6 pack was to die for! And I can't believe it but OMG OMG I can't help staring!" ino finally let go

"I knew it was too good to be true! You can't help not talk about hot guys even for a sec!" sakura said and laughed again took her clothes and went straight for the bathroom knowing that ino will attack her with something

"well that was rude!" ino said taking a bottle of water and threw it to sakura's direction. Well thank luck that the bottle hit the door and not sakura's face.

RECORDING STUDIO

"alright the boys record first while the girls are finishing writing their song" kakashi said while looking through the files of the last tour

"so is this finalized? No more additions?" sasuke asked his band mates rechecking the sheet and the 3 other members just nodded and fixed their instruments inside the booth

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

Shinobi's are go

Spring breaks coming around

And there's no heroes to be found

There's something major going down on Fire Village (Village)

Weapons underground

Keeping our village safe and sound

If someone evil's coming 'round

They should be frightened (frightened)

'Cause now the boys are back in town

No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating

Just be glad that they'll be waiting

Friends we have are ever changing you

Now the lid's about to blow

When the Shinobi's are go

Kids are learning fast

They know the ninjas kick some ass

Be sure that there's no coming last

If you're on their side (their side)

It always looks so cool

When they attack it makes you drool

You know that you'd just be a fool

To be a bad guy (bad guy)

'Cause now the boys are back in town

No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating

Just be glad that they'll be waiting

Friends we have are ever changing you

Now the lid's about to blow

When the Shinobi's are go

Shinobi's are go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Don't be mad (Despair)

Please stop the hating (we'll be there)

Just be glad that they'll be waiting

Friends we have are ever changing you

Now the lid's about to blow

Whenever we are on the go

Shinobi's are go (Shinobi's are go) X3

Shinobi's are

Shinobi's are

Shinobi's are go

"great job you guys!" anko didn't really pay attention because she kept her eyes locked on the laptop screen with kakashi beside her the boys went out the booth and went straight out to get some food

"ok girls you're up next!" anko shouted out the door still not moving from her spot

"hey what are you two reading?" tenten got curious and looked at the screen. Apparently it was too tantalizing for her to move and the band was setting up but tenten still wasn't there

"tenten! We're rea…dy" ino said also looked at the screen and got hypnotized, forgetting hinata and sakura

"hey were waiting insi…de" hinata also a new addition to the addicting laptop screen. Sakura then wondered what are they freaking reading? But WTH she just continued finishing the lyrics until she heard everyone shouted and started trashing around (a little)

"guys what are you reading?" sakura asked and tenten pushed a random button (which turns on the speakers of the booth and the speakers in the lounge)

"it's a sasuke sakura fanfict it's sooo sweeet!" tenten said

"a what?!" sakura suddenly surprised and she didn't know what it was

"here! Here! I'll read you a line that sasuke says" tenten said through the mike

WITH THE BOYS

"'You are my life now'… ahhhhh!!! That was soo OMG were dying in here" it was tenten's voice trough the speakers and they hear everyone else squealing

"wow sasuke that it sweet!" naruto said laughing while shikamaru and neji just chuckled looking too cool for laughter

IN THE BOOTH

"hey guys..umm I think we'll be needing help on this one because the lyrics in some parts are sung by a boy?" sakura asked being quite confused

"ohh yeah we haven't told you about that…umm we were thinking that sasuke would do those parts because we think that he was perfect for the part yeah?" hinata explained still not looking away from the screen

"yeah i agree especially with the "she was so shy till I drove her wild" part but have you asked him?" sakura said not knowing that the boys could hear it. But she also didn't know that the boys were teasing sasuke outside the lounge

"uhh nope. Sakura you do it" ino said shooing sakura out the door still reading

"fine fine" sakura said and walked out to the lounge spotting the boys

"hey umm sasuke do you mind if…umm…if you would sing these parts right here?" sakura said getting nervous for she doesn't know what to expect from sasuke-too-cool. Naruto took the paper and looked at it

"hey teme I think you should do it, it works. Really. This is great saura-chan!" naruto complemented the song

"fine" sasuke nodded and stood up and walked inside the booth

"thanks naruto" sakura said relieved and glad that naruto helped her out on this one

"no problem sakura-chan. I think you should go back inside before the teme walks out" naruto said. Sakura nosed and ran inside

IN THE BOOTH

"guys! Can you sop reading first and let's just finish recording?" sakura said hoping that they would listen to her. They gave up and went inside and because they don't want to be stopped from reading later on because the story was getting on the intense side (if you know what I mean*winkwink*)

I've seen your type

Yeah daddy's lil girl

Just take a bite

But you will risk your whole world

Could just one night be right and wrong?

You gonna loose your self control

You were so shy

I still drove you wild

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so bad

You were dancing in the center

With your best friends

You knew that I was trouble but you couldn't resist

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so

Good girls so bad

I've seen your type

You're a threat on my world

Yeah you're the guy

I'd be stupid to trust

I know this night would be right and wrong

You make me want to lose control

You were so shy

I still drove you wild

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so bad

I was dancing in the center

With my best friends

I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so

Good girls so bad

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place

Treat 'em like they dont stand a chance

and he got a way with them girls in the back

Actin' like they too hot to dance

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so

Good girls so bad

I was dancing in the center

With my best friends

I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

I turn the good girls so bad

I turn the good girls so

Good girls so bad

"alright! That was good maybe tomorrow we can polish these songs and it's a wrap guys! Let's go home…..LATER" kakashi said and again glued his eyes again on the screen

"what is so awesome about that fanfict anyway?" sakura really got curious but still continued to write their next song inside the booth

"it's so awesome because sakura is klutz that falls in love with sasuke the godly handsome vampire" ino explained still addicted to the laptop screen

"ok that's officially fictional" sakura laughed it off and continued to write

"how would you know that sasuke is not a vampire? He's pale, awesome looking and I've seen him run super fast" tenten said confidently. But it is all true don't you think? he would pass as a vampire if only Carlisle would bite him

"and where have you seen sasuke run so fast huh?" sakura questioned tenten's confidence

"on your date where he carried you and ran super fast away from the fan girls. oh yeah! I have sources" tenten said with true pride

"actually here in the fanfict, instead of running from the fangirls, you are running in the forest because sasuke wants to show you how 'monsters' look like. Oh please! A monster? Sasuke what are you thinking? Look at yourself!" ino said and shouted at the screen as if sasuke really was in there

"man you're addicted" sakura said

WITH THE BOYS

"uhh sasuke? based on tenten's description, you really could pass as a vampire! Are you keeping secrets from me huh?! Are you a bloodsucker?" naruto questioned sasuke's questionable mortality but really who wouldn't be confused as naruto?

"yeah sasuke do you secretly go out in the night killing people for blood?" shikamaru asked teasing sasuke and also thinking the same way as naruto

"no I am not a vampire ok just drop it and besides, it's a FANFICTION" sasuke emphasized the fact that it was fiction and that he's not a vampire although a small part of him also questions his own mortality

WITH THE GIRLS

"oh em gee! Sasuke shines!" tenten said surprised by the outcome of the 'what-monsters-really-looks-like'

"he shimmers in wonder!" hinata said amazed and with dazzled eyes

"that's what a hottie vamp should be! Not turning into a bat! A shining knight with a body like armor!" ino said impressed with how awesome sasuke-the-hottie-vamp is in the fanfict although sakura heard this, she didn't pay attention because she was trying to concentrate on the song.

"alright can we go home no please??" sakura said fed up cause she can't think of anything to write

"wait! Wait! We're getting to the good part!" kakashi said. It was then silence until 5 minutes after, they all shouted and fell on the floor and sat down. Sakura walked out and sat on the couch behind them.

"SASUKE! Noo! You can't leave sakura! She'll be devastated! No no no! don't take the CD with her lullaby that you wrote for you too! At least leave her something!" anko exclaimed not realizing how late it was already and the boys well…they fell asleep on the couches outside

"hey g-guys…umm I think we should get out of here…" sakura said shivering and she was turning really pale

"nahh! Let extend for a sec" kakashi said

"no I think…we should REALLY g-go" sakura said and she was slowly walking to the door

"sak! What's with the pale face??" ino said and she shook sakura

"woah you're really cold too" ino said

"what's gone into you sakura?" Tenten asked and sakura pointed to the direction of the booth where they all turned their heads quite slowly and saw an almost translucent pale woman with her hair in front of her face and they were quite sure that she was floating

"ok lets go!" kakashi said. He super quickly packed his things and saw that the girls dashed out shouting so he was left inside

"run" the woman whispered. Without second thought he quickly ran out panicking and he almost tripped on the carpet

"sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! We gotta go now! Common!" sakura shook sasuke but he only groaned

"sasuke! Common we gotta go! Please! Wake up!" sakura said really, really panicked now. Thankfully sasuke woke up ang looked at sakura with tired but sexy eyes

"what time is it? Why are you so panicked?" sasuke asked and noticed that sakura was sitting on him and she was terrified

"there's a ghost in the booth common let's go!" sakura said pulling sasuke up. Sasuke and the other boys took quite a while to stand up till they heard a crying voice over the speakers

"seriously you're scared of a ghost?" sasuke asked and and on the inside he rejoiced because they were finally going home.

"yeah yeah! Can we just go?" sakura asked got inside sasuke's car as soon as he unlocked it

"alright alright were far from the 20'th floor anyway" sasuke said and immediately revved his car and he surprised sakura with the super speed of his newly acquired 2010 Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M

"woah sasuke can you drive a little slower?" sakura asked clutching to her seat and she heard sasuke chuckled

"slower? I don't think so" sasuke said speeding up even faster. What is the point of buying the "fastest convertible to come from Ferrari, ever" when you cant speed it up? Well that's sasuke point.

"if you wont slow down at least promise me that we won't crash into anything" sakura said even if she had a seatbelt and even if she loved the super speed to the core, she was very sure that at one point a police man would stop them from over speeding

"if you think that I'll get a ticket, don't, Gaara gave me the car and you know well what kind of power he has" sasuke said assuring her that they won't die tonight or go to jail

"well fine but where are you taking me?" sakura asked, she was damn sure that this was not the road to tsunade's mansion

"im taking you on our second date" sasuke said as he looked at sakura and flashed an incredibly sexy, devilish grin. She couldn't get over it and stared at sasuke until he looked back at the road.

_That image isn't planning to get out of my mind any sooner is it?_

**I don't think so either. **

_It's so…so hypnotizing isn't it?_

**Hypnotizing, tantalizing how come I've never seen it before?**

_You know, I think I may be falling for it_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hey! So how did you like it? Phew all done! And the next chapter is not far from being completed so yay! Clap clap clap! Soo guys! Review review review ok ok ok? So im in the mood for…. SNEAK PEAK!! Here you go**

"it's nice isn't it" sasuke said again with the voice he used a while ago. It was silky yet very husky and very relaxed. She then noticed that sasuke was setting up a blanket on the floor and he gestured that she would sit down beside him

"you know, I've never heard your voice like that ever" she stated as she debated with herself whether if it was sasuke that was talking to her

"that's because we rarely talked" he said and flashed a smile that would make any girls heart melt. He did have a point though but now sakura didn't doubt that sasuke could get any girl he wants

"well yeah but…" sakura stopped talking as she almost said an embarrassing thought

_I almost told him that I want to hear it more_

**Long isn't it? So get excited because if I finish he next chapter soon…maybe I'll post it next week yay!!! Review ok?**

*****IN NEED OF A BETA READER! Please I need a beta reader so if you want to be the beta reader of this story tell me ok in form of a review or any other way you want**

*****sorry for the typos really really sorry**

**xoxoBrownEyedMonster**


End file.
